Mystic Falls High
by TheDorkyChild
Summary: Mystic Falls High, filled with drama and stress. Senior year is difficult, and it doesn't help with the problems thrown at the students way. (Everyone is human)


"You must be joking." Lucien Castle said, shaking his head in disbelief.

He couldn't wrap his head around the fact of Niklaus Mikaelson finally getting tamed into a relationship. Neither of his friends thought of living to see the day. Hell, not even his family.

The Mikaelson siblings—Mainly Klaus and Kol— simply used women for their own entertainment. Both of the siblings had to many flings to count, and that obviously said something.

Niklaus Mikaelson thought of love as a weakness to men. That, with love, would make life more difficult. So, he stayed in the player mode, since he discovered his talented— we aren't getting into that.

Kol Mikaelson is readable like an open book, and easy to understand. He'll spend a night with anything that can— again not getting into that.

"Alright, Mate. No need for dramatics." A British voice pointed out, leaning against the doorframe of Marcel Gerard's black and dark bedroom.

A smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth, folding his arms over his chest.

"Lorenzo." Katherine spat, not bothering to hide the disgust in her tone.

Truth be told, she wasn't fond of him, and every single human with eyes, would be able to notice.

There wasn't a time in history of both of them having a decent conversation. Not with all the cussing and threats, or the objects thrown at each other. Marcel and Lucien had to rip them apart, to prevent them from ripping out their heads.

In the difficult times, it helped to have a phone with unlimited internet for Katherine and a available television for Enzo. Simple items to have in hand reach, before any messes would be created that couldn't easily be cleaned.

"Don't start." Marcel warned, adjusting himself on the chair. "We don't have the time to deal with the both of you."

"Could we agree to leap back into the conversation about Klaus?" Lucien asked, slightly annoyed.

The first thing in the morning, he hears about his friend and nobody is willing to fill in the blanks? And there's a lot of missing blanks. Such as who is the girl?

Katherine turned her head, "Why do you care so much?"

A smirk on her face. She couldn't care less about Klaus. They did not get along well. In fact, it usually ends with snarky comments.

"Why is she here, again?" Lorenzo asked, more to himself.

He didn't understand the urge to invite the brunette bitch. All she ever does is create trouble, and repeats her lame quote of surviving.

"I love you too." The brunette answered, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"You aren't worthy of love, Darling."

"I am Katherine Pierce—"

"Nobody gives a fuck!"

"How's the relationship with Forbes?"

"Do not bring her into this."

"Did I hit a nerve?"

"Enough!" Marcel shouted, closing his eyes and standing to his feet.

The usual argument and bickering wasn't tolerable in the mornings. Especially, if that includes of Monday's, mainly every day, though. The duo could continue it, not realizing of what happens around either of them.

"Let's just smoke a couple of joints and leave?" He asked, nodding to everyone.

Like everyday, they all agreed.

 **XXXX**

Mystic Falls High's Bubbly and Perky blonde student, that tended to stand out from all the others.

Due to the fact of her being the daughter of the sheriff.

Or the fact of her Father leaving the family for another man.

Specifically, of the fact that the cheerful student is dating the most broody one, Lorenzo Saint John. But, not many chose to comment about it, already aware of the outcome. That usually meant Enzo punching the living world out of someone. Which, had only happened once or twice, nobody kept count.

She strolled to the wooden doors of the building, easily shoving them open. It's all she had been doing most of her teenage years.

Caroline Forbes walked to her assigned locker, punching in the code that is stored in the back of her head.

A envelope slide out of it, landing to rest upon her heels. The confusion and mostly curiosity filling her entire body. She had assumed another sweet heart filled letter from Enzo.

Not many are aware of it, but he's a sucker for love. And she couldn't be the one to judge him. Considering, that she dreamt of finding her own Soulmate before her final breath.

She crouched down, snatching the white envelope and tearing it open. A tiny heart shaped chocolate falling into the centre of her palm.

A smile crawling to her play along her face, she pulling out a perfectly folded sheet of paper.

Her breath hitched into her throat, not remembering the way of breathing. The most detailed sketch of herself, standing in front of the town's lake. Her face filled with adoration and life. The usual blue shade of her eyes, darkened.

A glimpse of the day instantly popped into her head. She was aware of the jerk behind the sketch. The man that she was staring at.

Niklaus Mikaelson.

Inhaling once, she crumbled the perfectly sketch of herself in her palms. She had a boyfriend, that most likely loves her. She doesn't wish to ruin that, for some player that just wishes to get into her pants, not that she would allow it.

"Care!" Two voices said, happily.

The blonde turned on her heels, facing to the direction of her best friends, Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert.

Caroline plastered a convincing smile on her face, calmly closing her locker in the process. Of course, she enjoyed being in her friends company and all. But, after receiving the romantic or totally Klaus, gift. It sort of thrown her off. Which meant scolding herself in her head, having to remind herself of Enzo.

It was even more pathetic and selfish of her, to have to remind herself of him. He was her boyfriend!

"Are you two busy on Friday night?" She suddenly blurted out, cheerfully.

"Not exactly. But, I have studying." Bonnie replied, looking off to the distance, lost in her own personal world.

Elena paused, slightly tilting her head to the side. "Why do you ask, Care?"

The bubbly blonde grinned, clutching her history books closer to her chest. Bonnie or Elena had noticed the nervousness in her body. Her thoughts piled over each other, figuring out what the next words would roll off her tongue.

"We haven't had a girl's night, in quite some time! We are in a need of one!" She blurted out, saying the perfect response that popped into her mind.

The excuse was poorly, and she already knew about it.

A girl's night, in the darn beginning of Senior year?

Maybe, she could brush it off with the 'memories' excuse?

"In the beginning of senior year?" Elena questioned further, moving closer to the lockers to not having to deal with being shoved. A confusion look on her face, as she stared back.

"To start the year, without any stress?" Caroline tried again, gesturing with her hands.

The world's most awkward look on her face, and Bonnie couldn't resist the urge to snap a photo.

"Why would any of us be stressed?" The lightly darker skinned girl asked, peeking up from her phone.

The straight brown hair acting as a curtain around her small face.

"The beginning of senior year! It'll be swamped with stress."

"She does have a point, Bon." Elena added, nodding.

"It'll might even be our last!" Caroline shrieked, frowning.

Bonnie huffed, "Alright, I am free."

"I wouldn't particularly mind it." Elena said, her way of agreeing.

The blonde smiled, proud of herself to convince them. In reality, it had just been a plan to distract them of the crumbled paper in her hand.

But, Caroline managed to score a Girl's Night in the process, and it just needed to be unforgettable.

The three friends smiled to each other for one last time, separating to the different first periods.

In that moment, Caroline had noticed the slight bounce to her steps.

 **XXXX**

"Josh! Nobody is that judgemental! You're being overly dramatic!" Davina Claire had stayed for the millionth time that Monday morning.

She clutched the blanket in her grasp, lightly pulling it off the bed. A tired smile on her face.

"Dramatic? That's how the world works, D. And, it doesn't change for a gay dude, like me." Joshua Rosza replied, tugging the blanket over his head again.

The brunette rolled her eyes, dropping the urge to rip the dirty blanket off the crumby bed. Instead, she strolled to the window, yanking the blinds open to simply welcome the bright sunlight into the dark smelly bedroom.

"Close the curtains!" Josh groaned, quick to bury his head in the pile of pillows that rested under his throbbing head.

Not that he'll mention it to the innocent teenage in his bedroom, but he drank his sorrows the night before.

A couple of glasses of scotch and everything gone black.

From what he gathered of alcohol, it releases the stress, that involved attending High School again.

The brunette pressed her lips into a thin line, staring at her friend. She debated on her options, in her head. The first option is to leave and attend School, with or with out him. The second, however, just meant to continue missing the free break before first period.

She couldn't exactly leave him there, sad and lonely. But, she couldn't stay with him and lose the lectures of today. So, Davina finally scolded herself, to pick the latter of the options.

"Josh! We cannot be late." She pointed out, fiddling with some dusty book that's resting on his nightstand.

The cold book felt cold against her soft fingertips, sending a chill running up her back.

"Fine!" Josh mumbled, exposing his head out of the blanket.

"Aiden will be there..." She trailed off, a sly smile on her lips.

"I already agreed!"

 **XXXX**

"Hello, baby." Camille O'Connell greeted her boyfriend, placing a sloppy kiss onto his cheek.

"Do not call me that, Camille." Niklaus Mikaelson said, wiping at his cheek. Not fond of the kiss.

She pouted, linking their arms together, "Why so grumpy, Baby."

He pressed his lips into a thin line, more and more annoyed. Truth be told, Niklaus didn't really wish to be in a relationship. Especially, with her. But, somewhere in the bottom of his heart, he did somehow care for one women.

Except, she's dating one of his drinking friends, and he couldn't interfere. But, he still had enough balls to send her a sketch in her locker.

Of the time that they had actually spent together, on summer break. The cruel old man, Klaus' father, offered him a chance to become a 'man'. And he couldn't exactly refused it.

The old man didn't need another reason to wish his existence didn't exist.

However, Klaus felt drawn to a certain bubbly blonde that used to spend her time browsing through the dusty old books. She always had a smile on her face, greeting everyone that passed by her.

The only best thing about having that boring summer job, is that he spent some time with the blonde. Not exactly realizing who it was.

But, now, it finally clicked in his mind, that it was the bubbly, Caroline Forbes. Added bonus—Sadly— she recently started to date his friend, Lorenzo.

Much to his annoyance, both of them are actually sharing the same feelings. Klaus couldn't tame the feeling of jealously stirring in him, at a glimpse of them together.

Enzo didn't deserve her! He wasn't worth her time. When will she finally open her eyes to realize it?

The only reason that he is dating Camille is because of Caroline. They both look alike, except Caroline is more beautiful on the eyes.

Camille is more of a knock off version of Caroline to him.

"I advise you to attend class." A sharp voice said, yanking him out of his train of thought.

Klaus lifted his head, not realizing that he had lowered it.

The principal of Mystic Falls High stood in front of him, looking down at him in disappointment.

"Mr.Mikaelson, I imagined better from you." He said, slightly frowning.

Klaus' face twisted in confusion, instantly covering it with a smirk.

"You're late for class. This is your last year. I will not be blamed for you, if you do not graduate."

"Alright. It'll be the teachers fault, for not teaching properly." Klaus replied back, raising a eyebrow. "You have to look into that."

Mr.Fell frowned, "No. It'll be your fault, it'll be you to blame. For not attending the classes on the—"

Klaus suddenly lifted his hand in the air, silencing him. "Great. We're on the same page. I do not wish to spend my morning listening to you. I'll rather listen to some boring History Lecture."

With that, Klaus strolled down the hall, heading to the nearest classroom in his sight, that wasn't occupied. He needed to clear his mind, to tolerate another lecture from Mr.Saltman.

Camille wasn't glued to his arm anymore, he could only handle so little from her and her constant rambling.

There was only one person that he would loved to listen of her rambling.

Sadly, she didn't notice his existence as much.

All because of Lorenzo.

 **XXXX**

Liv and Luke Parker, rushed to the main entrance of Mystic Falls High.

"This cannot be happening!" Liv cried out, yanking on the wooden handle.

The principal, Mr.Fell, had stated that he'll close the doors for a certain amount of time. Apparently, half of the students tend to appear late for class. And that was his grand solution for the problem, to lock the darn door.

"Relax! You're break the door!" Luke said, nudging her hands away.

"We cannot afford to be late!"

"You've pointed it out already."

"I bet Kai is in there!"

"Does it matter?"

"He is the reason we're out here!"

"You blame him for everything." Luke muttered, clutching his backpack closer to his back.

Instead, he strolled to the other side of the school, wishing luck to be on his side.

 **XXXX**

Sophie Devereux sighed, staring at the chalk board in front of the class. She had decided to attend to School early to try and knock up some of her grades. But, it had been her mistake.

Mrs.Sommors didn't exactly cared about it, instructing her to seat herself in her desk.

Eventually, Sophie had to shove her little pride down and obey.

She couldn't afford to be spent into one more detention. Especially, on the first day back.

The brunette had spent some time with Marcel and his group. That was a huge mistake of her life. The druggies and alcoholics had trouble trailing behind them. It brought a huge amount of boring and lame detention on her.

Classic Sophie.

Falling for the worst person.

Like, Marcel Gerard.

Yet, she didn't allow it to bother her, after finding him nearly chewing off another girl's face off. It did break her heart. But, she had to scold herself into not feeling for him.

He was just a phase.

One that she promised herself not to fall into again. It'll bring heartbreak, probably more detention.

"I am instructed to advise you lot of the bonfire tonight." Mrs.Sommors voice said, grinning. "It'll bring a killer hangover, one that ice cream couldn't cure. But, please be careful."

Sophie closed her eyes, debating in her head. She had forgotten about the Bonfire. So, she had already created plans with her couch and television. She could rain check them?

Yes, she doesn't have many friends, that don't include objects. Like her couch and television.

"Are you attending the bonfire?" A very familiar voice whispered, leaning closer to her.

She refrained herself from launching at him, and smacking his face to a pulp. Not that she cared if she would get sent to detention. It'll be worth it.

"No." She muttered, adjusting herself in her chair.

He smirked, "Why not? It'll be drama free"

"Not if you'll be there."

"You aren't over me yet?"

"What?" She said, turning her head to him, ignoring the pause in the class. The other students and Teacher staring at them in confusion.

"I don't blame you." He replied, leaning back into his seat.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. The nerve of him!

"Don't be so full of yourself." Sophie spat, not bothering to hide the venom in her tone.

He tilted his head, "I am a free dinner for you, aren't I?"

"Mr.Gerard. That isn't appropriate during class." Mrs.Sommors pointed out, in a sudden sharp voice.

"Don't interrupt a conversation, Jenna." Marcel replied, smirking.

"Don't be a jerk, Marcel." Sophie snapped, glaring at him.

"Enough! I will not tolerate this in my class. Both of you, will spend an hour of detention after school." Mrs. Sommors declared, blank faced.

Sophie groaned, tossing her head back in annoyance and exhaustion.

Trouble trails behind Marcel.

That includes talking to him.

 **XXXX**

 **A/N**

 **I decided to write this fan fiction. I am aware of The Vampire Diaries and The Originals are over. But, I still wish to write this.**


End file.
